


Start Over

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairytale Land, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06





	Start Over

Dean woke up and Turned over to See Blue eyes Staring at him. "Hello Dean,did you sleep well?" Castiel asked. "Yeah i did,Cass?" Dean Said Looking Around with Wide Eyes. "Yes Dean,what is it?" Castiel asked. "Where are we?" Dean asked Sitting up and Getting out of bed.  
"It appears to me that were in A Castle." Castiel said. "Yeah i Get that,why are we Here?" Dean asked him.  
-Last Night-  
Castiel got out of dean's bed walking through the Bunker until getting to the front door and Going outside.  
that night still fresh in Castiel's mind months after it happened. " I Just want to be Happy,where's my Happy Ending?" Castiel said Aloud.  
Then the Star that Castiel was Looking at comes Down and Comes to float right in front of him.  
" Hello Castiel,even Fallen Angels can Have A Happy Ending." Castiel stared at the Tiny Woman in a Blue Dress. "Who are you?" Castiel asks.  
" my Name Is Reul Ghorm and I'm Here to help make your Dreams Come true." The Blue Fairy told castiel.  
"Really?" Castiel asked Surprise plain on his Face. "I Just wish that We Could Have A Fresh Start,No More Worrying."  
"That's All?" The Blue Fairy Asks.  
"Yes,that's all i want." Castiel said. The Blue Fairy raised her Wand and waved it over Castiel.  
-Present Day-  
Dean looked at Castiel and then looked down. "So the Reason why were here is Because you wanted us to have a Fresh Start?" Dean asked.  
Castiel looked up at Dean "isn't this what you've always wanted?" Castiel asked sitting on the bed."We can finally have that and More."  
A Knock at the door made them look towards it."Come in" Castiel said. "Your Majesty,you have Company" Penelope the maid said.  
"we'll be down in a Minute,penelope."Castiel said as she turned around and walked out."are you coming,Dean?"  
Dean got up and Walked with Castiel as he left their room. walking through the corridor Dean thought they were doing really well for themselves.  
when they made it to the main hall the butlers opened the double doors and Snow and david were sitting there.  
"Dean,Castiel." Snow said getting up from the couch and Walking up to them. "How are you two?"  
"Snow,it is so Good To See you." Castiel Smiled at her. "David,it's good to see you as well."  
Dean Looked at Them In Surprise. He doesn't remember ever Meeting them,but them seem to know him and Castiel.  
"Dean,how are you Feeling this Morning?" Snow asks him. "I Feel ok,It's Great to See you Guys."Dean says Feeling it out.  
"Cass,Cinderella wants to know if your coming to the Pre Party before the Ball." Snow said.  
"Yes,I'll be there." Castiel said Smiling. "Dean can Hang out With Thomas,David and Fredrick." Dean Looked Towards David.  
"Don't worry you'll Like it." David said. "Don't be late."Snow said. "We won't."Castiel promised. Snow said good bye and her and david walked out of the castle. The day of the Pre Party Dean Couldn't take his eyes off of Castiel.  
"I haven't seen you this Happy in a long time." Dean Says."I wish to never see that Smile off your Face."  
"Dean." Castiel whispered.  
All Castiel had to do was Say Dean's Name and The Former Hunter was Putty in his Hands.  
they walked put of the castle and got into the carriage that was taking them to Cinderella's. "What's the point of this pre-party?"Dean asked. "It's Just A Formality,our Close personal friends are at the party."Castiel explained. they Got Out of the Carriage and walked up the steps to the front door.  
"Oh Castiel,your Here" Cinderella said Happily as she opened the door. "Dean, if you go round back you will find the other guys."  
"See you later,Babe." Dean kissed Castiel and Slapped his Butt Making the other man blush.  
"Come Castiel." Cinderella said as she lead Castiel through the castle to where all the other Princesses were.  
"Our Final guest has Arrived Cinderella said Walking into the room with cass.  
" Hi Ladies,How are we doing?" Castiel asked the other princesses.  
"We are fine,Dean seems to be handling all of this very well." Abigail Said .  
"you told him that you two have been here for over a month right?"  
"No,he thinks it just happened this Morning."Castiel said sadly. "He doesn't remember the Wedding."  
"Sweetie,you have to help him remember."Snow told him."Do it before the Ball tonight."  
Castiel Left the girls behind in the main Room of the castle and went outback to where dean and the Other Princes are.  
" Hey Castiel,how is everything?" Prince Thomas Asked." Everything Is Ok." Castiel said Looking at Dean." Can i talk to you for a second?"  
Dean got up from his seat and walked over toward the fountain with Castiel.  
" Dean,We've Been Here Longer then you think." Castiel said rubbing his hands together. "We've Been here for A Month and We Got Married." Castiel held up his hand and Put dean's Hand in his face.  
"I Don't Remember any of this." Dean Said.  
" Dean Honey,You hit your Head when you fell off the Horse." Castiel said Putting his Hand on Dean's Cheek.  
"What? When?" Dean asked.  
"You Hit Your head A Month ago and You forgot everything from the time we left the bunker up until now."Castiel said.  
"How often do you have to remind me of Stuff?"Dean Asked. "Everyday,But I Don't mind it." Castiel Said."I Do it because I Love you."  
"Dean,there is a Ball happening tomorrow night." Castiel said Smiling."Would you like to go with me?"  
Dean Looked into Cass's eyes and Said Yes.  
-The Next Night-  
Dean walked up to Castiel and Asked About his Ascot which Castiel helped dean Put On.  
He Knew His Beloved Husband had Forgotten who he was but tonight that would all change.  
They got into the Carriage and made their way to Cinderella's Ball.  
once inside Dean made it over to his friends and greeted them.  
"So Dean,how are things coming along?" Prince Fredrick asked.  
"Their Coming along Great,i mean Cass is just Extraordinary." Dean Said Smiling.  
"You Remember what the Blue Fairy Said Right?" Snow Asked.  
"Yes,Once The Clock Strikes 12 i Have to get Dean To Kiss Me." Castiel Said Nervously.  
As The night Wore On,Dean Danced With Some of the other Princesses and Castiel Danced With The Other Princes.  
But at 12,Dean came up and Took Castiel By the Hand. "Where are you taking me?" Castiel Asked.  
"Just out here,"Dean said stopping."Isn't it just Beautiful? Castiel Just Stood there Mesmerized by Dean's features.  
Castiel took Dean By the Arms and Stared at his Lips."Dean,I Would like To kiss you now." Castiel Whispered.  
"Please do,i've been waiting all night." Dean said with a Breathy voice. Castiel Kissed dean and a White Blinding Light took over everything.  
"Cass?"Dean said Squinting."Yes Dean?" Dean Couldn't Move fast Enough."It's -I"Dean Sputtered.  
"Dean,what is it?" Castiel asked him." I Remember Everything,My Head Doesn't Hurt Anymore." Dean said Smiling.  
Castiel Sighed Heavily and Dropped his Head on Dean's Shoulders crying aloud. "What's Wrong?" Dean Asked.  
"Nothing I'm Just Happy Your Back,I Missed You So Much." Castiel Said Wiping his eyes.  
Dean took Castiel by the Hand and Led him back into the Ballroom. Snow walked up to Castiel and Dean." Is Everything alright?" Snow asked.  
"Yes,everything is fine." Castiel said Staring into Dean's eyes. "You know the clock struck 12 right?" Snow asked Castiel.  
"Did it?"Castiel said."I Didn't notice." Snow walked back to david with Castiel and Dean trailing Behind Her.  
"Is everything ok,now?" David asked Looking Mostly at Dean." Yeah,everything's Fine." Dean said Smiling.  
"Good,you had cass here very worried." David said. "Well he won't have to worry anymore." Dean wrapped his Arms around Castiel's waist  
"I'm Sorry babe,didn't mean to frighten you." Dean says kissing Castiel's knuckles.  
The Four friends danced the night away.


End file.
